what if
by make up your mind
Summary: What if? Is a question that can make anyone go insane, even the winx and the spcialists. Follow them finding out what if they never went Alfea and Redfountain.
1. the start

They should never have done it they realized that now but it was too late they had already done it; there was no turning back now. It all started a week ago when they were all hanging out and Stella made a comment about how lucky they all were that she had chosen Alfea and not Beta, that was when it all started. They all started to talk about what if they never had chosen Alfea and Redfountain; would they still have met? What would their lives have been like; would it been completely different or similar to the one they had now? Would Bloom ever have found out she was a fairy, if she hadn't met Stella? Would Sky have been married to Diaspro, since he never had met Bloom and fallen in love with her? Would Stella still have been as self-centered as she was when they first met her . Would Brandon have still be Sky´s squire?. Would Flora have been the same girl as she was now? Would Helia have stayed at his old school? Would Musa have been playing music? Would Riven ever have changed? And would Tecna and Timmy be as "Normal" as they were now? Would Layla and Nabu have still been engaged? The next couple of days it was all they could think about and talk about, it was a little odd that one conversation could get stuck in their heads like that but it was like they needed to know. Then they decided to find out what would had happened if they didn't went to Alfea and Redfountain , they searched for two days after a spell and they finally found one. They got right down to it said the spell and boom they were all standing in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we?" Flora asked and looked around there was no houses, buildings or even trees, all there were was grass as far as she could see with her eyes. It definitely wasn´t what she expected but then again she didn´t know what to expect.

"I don't know." Stella who had found the spell said; she looked down in the book she had gotten the spell from to found out if it said anything about where they had ended up, but there was nothing in there.

"Stella what does the book say?" Timmy asked her when he saw she was looking in the book. Everyone gather around Stella to get a look at the book.

"Nothing at all it about ending in the middle of nowhere, all it says; this spell will led you to the thing you wish to see, a safe and easy spell." Stella reed out lout from the book and an awkward silence fall over them, Stella had a feeling that something was really wrong.

"Stella that is not the spell we used." Helia who was standing right next to her pointed out to her.

"Helia is right the spell we used is the one under that one." Bloom said when she got a better look at the book.

"Ops." Stella said when she realized her mistake.

"That is what happens when you trust blondi over there to find the right spell." Riven growled.

"Riven!" Musa said and elbowed Riven in his ribs; they were having one of those periods where they fought about every little thing. It was driving the others crazy to have to listen to them fighting and if that wasn´t enough both Musa and Riven was very moody because of all the fight.

"What, I'm just saying what everybody else is thinking."

" What does it say about the one we used?" Musa said changing the subject before she got into another fight with Riven.

"It says the spell let you see whatever you want, it is a good spell if you want to see what your life could be like."Layla who was on the other side of Stella said, reed out lout to the others.

"See nothing to worry about the spell works the same way as the other one, it is even better." Stella said glad that they couldn't get mad at her for using that spell; since it worked the same way as the other one they used, but Stella didn´t got to be happy for more than a moment.

"This spell isn't very safe if you don't get back to where you came from before midnight you will be trapped where you are forever, you still think this one is better?"

"No." Everyone was staring at her, she had really screw up this time most of her friends looked ready to explode lucky Brandon was there to help her out. He walked over took the book from Layla closed it and stepped in front of her so all eyes was on him.

"Okay lets all stop staring at Stella she made a simple mistake anyone of us could easily have made, so lets us instead focus on finding out how we get home. We still don´t know that right now and I don´t know about you guys but I don´t want to be stuck here forever." he said.

"Brandon is right, what we need to do now is find out how we get home." Nuba said to Layla who had trouble keeping her cool at the moment but his words help a little." Brandon why don´t you see if there is anything in the book about how to get back." Brandon opened the book and started reading until a smile appeared on his lips.

"I found it here it says; to get back to where you came from you have to see what your life could have been like all you have to do is close your eyes and focus on the person you want to see and you get there. But be aware only when you have gotten all of you questions answered you can get home."

"Well that sounds easy to do." Sky said

"Wait a minute is that a good idea, I mean splitting up like that. What if one of us gets stuck here and no one knows about it before it is too late." Flora said

"Yeah we should pair up like usual I will go with Brandon Flora will go with Helia Layla with Nabu Bloom with Sky Tecna with Timmy and Musa whit Mr. moody over there." Everyone nodded in agreement took the hand of their partner and closed their eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>so what do you think? Please review,i love to hear what you think.:)<strong>


	2. Flora

Flora opened up her eyes slowly not sure that she had moved at all, she tighten her grab on Helia´s hand to make sure he still were there. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes were gravel and as she opened them so more she could see it was a gravel path leading up to a charming little cabin surrounded by big old oak trees. Judging by the trees flaming colors and the big pile of leaves lying down under the tree, it was fall.

"Do you recognize any of this?" Helia asked and squeezed her hand, making Flora let go his hand so she could get a closer look at the house.

"No never been here before." Flora took a few careful steps forward but stopped when the front door opened and a little girl stepped out, slamming the door behind her. It didn´t take long for Helia and Flora to recognize that it was no one other than her little sister- Miele. She was clearly upset tears was running down her face her whole body was shaking from crying and she was having trouble walking because her nightgown was way to long for her so she was stumbling in it as she started making her way down the gravel path. Flora acting on impulse ran up to Miele to comfort her like she would have done under normal circumstances when she finally reached her sister she stopped up and Miele walked right through her, literally through her like she was hot air. Flora was in shock what had just happened did her sister just walked right through her, she turned around to face Helia to see if he knew what was going on but Helia looked just as shocked as her.

"What just happened?"

"I don´t know but I think we are like ghost here, I don´t think Miele can see us or even hear us." Miele was now over by one of the big oak trees she sat down by it and leaned her back against the tree trunk. Flora and Helia looked at each other and without another word they both walked over to Miele who in the meanwhile had gotten company by a little rabbit.

"Hey little bunny did you get in to a fight with your family too." Miele asked and the rabbit hopped into her lap, Flora had a feeling this wasn´t the first time Miele sad out here crying but why? Flora didn´t recognize this place and couldn´t understand what her family would be doing here in the middle of the fall, everything were so strange and surreal for. "It is all my sister´s fault she had to bring it up again oh I haven´t told you that yet, well you see I have an older sister her name is Flora it love her most of the time but sometimes she makes me so mad, I really hate her at times." Flora had never hear Miele talk bad about someone let alone say that she hate them and knowing it was her she was talking about made her really sad mostly because she had always had such a good relationship with her sister. It must have showed on her face what she was feeling because before she know it Helia had her pulled into a hug with an arm around her shoulder and a hand on the back of her head.

"It not you she is talking about it another Flora who didn´t went to Alfea, remember that." She knew that but it didn´t make any difference to her it still hurt hearing her said that about her."

"You see it not that I don´t love her I do it just she not the sister she once were, she use to spent a lot of time with me and we would talk about all sorts of things but now all she does is go out with her friends or when she is finally home she fights with our mother. It all started late year after flora graduated for her school on Linphea and found out that our mom had thrown out her acceptance letter from Alfea three years earlier because she thought Flora couldn't handle being so far apart from her family. She always seemed pretty happy to me she has a lot of friends from that school she went to and I also heard she even dated a couple of guys, so I don´t understand why she is so unhappy that she didn´t went to Alfea when her life is good where she is. Anyway she still pretty mad at mom and my dad thought it would be a good idea if we rent this cabin and got mom and Flora to talk things through but it wasn´t; I was just on my way to bed when they started fighting again I just can´t take it anymore, I can´t.

"Are you okay, if this becomes too much for you we can always go."

"No I wanted to find out and now I do, besides I have to or else I won´t get back to our world again." Just as flora finished talking the door opened again and this is time it was Flora* herself (the Flora who didn´t go to Alfea) who walked out of the door. Miele was already standing up again looking ready to run for it ; flora and Helia watched with a mixed of excitement and sadness as the scene before them unfolded.

"Miele come inside again you are going to freeze to death out here in that nightgown." Flora* said and made her way down to her little sister but seem to stop because Miele started walking away from the tree.

"Not before you and mom stop fighting."

"Well that is ever going to happen not after what she did to me." She rolled her eyes of Miele, it seemed to Flora that it wasn´t the first time they were having this argument by the way `She` reacted. Never in her life had Flora rolled her eyes of someone let alone her little sister, they might look alike; having the same hairstyle hell they even have the same clothes on but Flora could already say for sure that they were nothing alike.

"Well then I'm not going back in."

"Fine, I will come and get you."

"No." Miele yelled and started running into the woods.

"Miele no you don´t know these woods they are not like the once at home." Flora* said and started running after her but Miele was fast and before long Flora* had lost her and it was starting to get dark, so she decided to go back to the cabin and tell her parents so they could help her find her. Meanwhile Helia tried to calm his girlfriend down who was almost hyperventilating.

"Why isn´t she using her powers to find her, she have to find her before it get dark or god knows what will happen to Miele."

"I don´t know Flora but just calm down, everything is going to be alright you see. All we can do right now is follow you and see where that leads us."

"You right I have to remember why we here." And with that they followed Flora* to see what see would lead them to.

* * *

><p><strong>First of all thanks for the reviews, I'm really grateful that you took time to do it. because of heliaersdfzxc i started with Flora and don´t worry there is more coming with Flora and Helia . Please review, I love to hear what you think of it:) And who do you think i should do next I will upload as soon as i can.<strong>


	3. Helia

Helia and Flora followed Flora* for the next hour but she haven´t found Miele yet and Flora was freaking more and more out about Miele, but also about it getting closer to midnight and they still haven´t found anything out about the Helia that lived in this world. Flora* was going from door to door to all of the cabin there was nearest by the cabin they were staying in, hoping that someone might had seen Miele but even the nearest cabin was pretty far away so she had to run from cabin to cabin trough the forest, lucky for her the moon was high and the moon light helped her to see where she was going.

"Helia you should go, it is not long before it is midnight and we don´t even know one little thing about you. You need to go then a list one of us gets home instead of none of us." Flora said and turned to Helia while the other Flora walked up to another cabin door not so far away from them.

"And leave you alone here no Flora I can't and I won't, if anyone is getting out if here it is you. I know midnight is getting closer but we have to have a little faith that everything will work out." He had just finished talking when the door opened to the cabin and to his surprise it was no one other than himself who opened the door.

"I´m sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you have seen a little girl around here, it is my sister. She about this high with orange colored hair, her name is Miele." Flora* asked when he answered the door. The Helia* in the door looked a little different from himself because he had short cut hair but else were there no doubt that it was him; Helia now had the same feeling that Flora had earlier that everything were so strange and surreal. Flora was standing frozen in front of him in shock of seeing Helia* in the door, or at least it was what he assumed it was why.

"I knew it wouldn´t take long for someone to come asking for her, I tried to get her to a least call home but she wouldn´t. I got her to come inside the cabin with me so she didn´t freeze to death outside."

"You have no idea of how glad I'm to hear that, I should propyl call my parents and tell them that she is okay."

"Com inside Miele is sleeping in the bedroom; you can call your parents from the phone on the coffee table." Helia* opened the door a little more fore Flora* to enter the cabin and she entered with a little hesitation.

"We should go with them inside." Flora wisped because she had forgotten that both Helia* and Flora* couldn't hear them, Helia nodded in response and they both walked into the cabin through the now closed door.

"Thanks" Flora* said and walked over to the coffee table to get the phone while Helia* walked into the kitchen.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" Helia* asked from the kitchen.

"Yes please." Flora picked up the phone and dialed the number meanwhile Flora and Helia got a looked around the room. It wasn´t a very big room but it was big enough; there was a little red couch with a coffee table not long form it and beside that Flora* was standing and putted down the phone again." Nobody is picking up they are probably both still out looking for Miele."

"Sit down and make yourself at home, you can call them again in a while" Helia* as he walked out of the kitchen with two cups of tea and Flora* sat down in the couch.

"I'm sorry you got involved in all of this it just that Miele got upset because I was fighting with our mom again about…What I'm doing you don't want hear me babbling on about my family problems."

"You are not babbling please do go on, you are not the first one to talk to me about family problems and besides it sounds like you need to talk to someone about it." Helia* said and smiled at her while he gave her a cup of tea and sat down beside her. Flora looked up at her Helia and smiled; she couldn´t recognize any of herself in Flora*'s personality but she could easily recognize Helia calm friendly nature, that had been one of the many things that had made her fall in love with him almost immediately.

"Well four years ago I tried to get in to Alfea but I didn´t and I was fine with that really but I wanted to try again the next year; this time I got in but my mother throw out the acceptance letter from Alfea because she was scared that I couldn't handle being so far apart from my family, well that is the version she told Miele. The truth is that she was scared to death that I might like Magix better; you see my mom don´t like Magix because of all of the trouble there was going on at the time, and I understand her but she should have talked to me about it."

"So you and your mother have been fighting for these last three years?"

"No I only found out a year ago after I graduated from school and she told me about it, I never felt so betrayed in all my life it was like she had stabbed me in my back. My mother had always been my role model and one of the people that I trusted the most, now every time I look at her all I can think of is what ells are she keeping from me. I don't know how I'm ever going to forgive her even doe I want to. And all of this anger turns me into somebody I'm not"

"Have you told your mother how you feel?"

"I have tried but as soon as I said I felt betrayed by her, she got all defensive and, well it started another fight. It felt like my feelings or thoughts about is didn´t count for nothing."

"Know the feeling." Helia* said and a sadness appeared in his eyes.

"Do you have family problems as well?"

"Yeah but it is nothing like yours, my family doesn't really approve of what I do in life."

"What do you then, it's nothing…illegal is it?" Flora* asked suddenly looked very uncomfortable in the couch.

"No nothing like that I may have put it in the wrong way; I have committed my life to art and poetry." Helia* laughs little and Flora* laughed along in relief "my family wanted me to go to Redfountain but I didn't want to because Redfountain stands for everything I'm against. I tried being opened mind to the idea and visited once but I just couldn't imagine myself going there." Many people had often wondered why Helia had chosen to transfer to Redfountain and of course his family had been pushing a little for him to transfer but his chose had nothing to do with them. After that day were he first met Flora and the others he had gotten this feeling that he couldn´t shank off, that he needed to be at Redfountain and two weeks later he caved into the feeling and transferred. A decision he never had regret once looking back.

"I'm sorry but I just realized I don´t know your name."

"It's Helia."

"Helia, you seem so familiar, have we met before?" Flora * asked as she leaned her head to the left and studied the person in front of her.

"I was thinking the same thing but I don't think so."

"Helia look it is almost midnight we had to get out of here." Flora said and looked at the clock there was hanging on the wall. They had been so cut up in what Helia* and Flora* was talking about and had forgotten to look after the time.

"Okay lets close our eyes and think about getting home." Helia said as he took her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for the reviews, I'm really grateful that you took time to do it. Here is part Helia i know it is not much . Please review, I love to hear what you think of it:) And I will upload as soon as i can.<strong>


	4. Stella

Stella opened up her eyes without any hesitation while every fiber in her body was screaming with excitement. Stella quickly recognized where she was when she saw the light green wallpaper with the golden letters R and L. Both her and Brandon was facing the wall so she couldn´t see anything more but she knew she was in what used to be her parent's bedroom. She turned around quickly and while she did that she let go of Brandon's hand, which she had end till now been holding on to like her life dependent on it. When Stella turned around she had expected to see furniture or at least something ells but there were nothing, the only thing she could see was an empty room with a dark hardwood floor. She turned back to Brandon and to her surprise she saw Brandon was standing face to face with no one other than Bloom and Sky. "What are you guys doing here?" Stella said and broke the silence there was over them.

"Well we were focusing on Sky but the looks, like we didn´t focused enough." Bloom said.

"Do any of you guys know where we are?" Sky asked as he looked around the room to get a clue of where he were, still holing Bloom's hand.

"Nope, I have no idea where we are." Brandon answered as he took Stella's hand again.

"We are in my parent's old bedroom from before they split up." Stella said quietly so the others almost couldn't hear what she was saying, Brandon squeezed her hand in an attempt to cheer her up a little. Suddenly they all heard a mumbling of what sound like two people fighting, and they all started to panic a little.

"Shh someone is coming." Sky said went they started to hear the voices more clearly.

"What do you mean you haven´t seen that guy in decades, why would you want him there at our wedding?" Was the first thing they could hear clearly as the doors opened; they all recognized the voice very quickly and wasn´t surprised when they saw Stella* walked through the door but when Sky* followed her and closed the door after them they all were Surprised. Stella looked her other self and admired because she looked absolute marvelous; she was dressed in a very elegant light orange strapless gown with a sweetheart neckline and a fitted bodice that had a hand-embroidered design throughout it. The skirt of the gown was of a flowing silk chiffon material it was truly one of the most beautiful gown she had ever lied her eyes on, and with the diamond set necklace and earrings it all looked perfect. But Stella* herself didn´t look very happy judging by the angry expression on her face.

"Because he was my best friend growing up we did almost everything together and he is one of my squire Stella, and if it wasn´t for him we would never had gotten together and we wouldn't have been here today celebrating our engagement." Sky* explained with a tired expression on his face, Stella was speechless did he just say that they were engaged. No that couldn't be, she didn't know what she had expected but this definitely wasn´t it.

"What!" Stella heard Brandon yelled right beside her in shock of the news that in this world Stella and Sky was engaged." How did that…What did I do…How?" He couldn't even finish a sentence.

"Remember it isn't the Sky and Stella that we know, those two didn´t went to Alfea or Redfountain." Bloom reminded Brandon but she didn't look very happy herself and she had let go of sky's hand.

"Your ex squire he quit remember, just after you told him about our engagement." Stella* said as she walked closer to sky and started to fix his suit so it sat perfect. "First of all Sky Brandon never liked me very much he only talked to me when you asked him to and I don't understand how you even can think that he is the reason we got to together. Because everyone knows that it was fate that we got together; the prince of Eraklyon and the princess of Solaria even your parents thinks so, that is why they broke of your engagement to Diaspro. Now I don´t want to fight about this anymore we had been over this like a hundred times but if you absolute have to have him there you can asked him to go with Diaspro as her plus one, she probably would love to have someone that is from the same class as her to go with."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just that she is not royalty and neither is Brandon so they would get along just fine. Now let's go before anybody starts looking for us and I almost forgot how do I look?" Stella* said and spanned around so Sky* could get a better look at her.

"You look good." Sky* said not looking at Stella* but down at the floor instead,

"Good? Just Good really?"

"What did I do wrong?" Sky * said talking to himself as Stella* stormed out the door. "Stella wait up!."

"We should follow them." Sky said and started walking and Bloom followed him but Brandon and Stella stayed.

"We will be there in a sec." Brandon told them as they both walked out of the door, leaving him alone with Stella for a moment.

"Was I really that way when you first met me?" Stella asked and looked Brandon in his eyes, the things that she had heard the other Stella* said made her upset because she knew that when she was younger she used to think like that. But she didn't anymore not after she had spent so much time with her friends and learned that Brandon wasn't royalty. She walked over and hugged him and Brandon put his arms around her.

"A little but you are not that way anymore."

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes." Brandon answered and kissed the top of her head making her feel safe and loved.

"You do know that I would never trade you for anything or anyone in the world right?" Stella asked while looked up at him and into his eyes.

"Yes I do, it is just-"Brandon didn't get any longer because all of the sudden they heard Bloom screaming, they both without even thinking started running to the door, so they could go find Bloom and Sky. So they could find out what was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for the reviews, I'm really grateful that you took time to do it. Here is part Stella part . Please review, I love to hear what you think of it:) And I will upload as soon as i can.<strong>


	5. sky

"Is this how it is going to be for the rest of our life, if you don't like the answer you are just going to walk away from me?" Sky could hear Sky* said from the end of the hallway where he was standing with Stella*. Sky felt sick to his stomach because the whole thing with the other him and Stella*, he just found it so hard to believe that just because he never went to redfonh, he would end up with Stella of all people. He had nothing against her but he would never date her or even think about it because Brandon had been so head over heels for her, ever since they met her for the first time. Sky looked over at Bloom as they were walking and she looked pretty upset.

"Bloom are you okay?" He asked and she looked over at him and stopped walking, they both shut out Stella* and Sky* who was arguing now.

"I thought I was but no I'm not okay, I can't stand the thought of you being engaged to one of my best friends of all people. I know it's not the real you and Stella but I can't help It, I keep thinking that maybe I'm in a way keeping you from being happy, with Stella. There was something about the other you the way he looked at her, he seemed so happy in between the fighting of course. " Sky studied Bloom for a moment to see if she really believed what she had said. Because he sure didn't get the same feeling as her, he got quite the opposite feeling.

"He is far from happy Bloom the face you think is his "happy" face is the face I learned to use when I was little, that I use whenever I have to do something I hate. He is not happy Bloom and how can he be when he doesn't know what true love feels like, because he have never met you. You know what I'm looks like when I'm happy, if you don't all you have to do is look at me when I'm with you." Sky said as he walked over to her and smiled down at her, making her blush a little. Just as they were having a moment Stella* raised her voice making them focusing on Sky* and Stella* again.

"You never listen to me, it is all about you." Stella*said as Sky and Bloom walked up to them so they were standing beside them. Sky* face turned bright red, he looked ready to explode.

"I'm sorry I think you got me confused with yourself." Stella* gasped and hold her breath, now it was Stella* who looked ready to explode. Bloom not really thinking what she was doing raised her hand to put on Stella's* shoulder to calm her down but instead of landing on her shoulder Bloom's hand went right through Stella*.

"Arrrr." Bloom screamed as she pulled her hand back to herself while Sky's eyes grew as big as tea cups. When Sky finally got back to reality he rushed over to Bloom to help her calm down because she was still screaming and to check if she was hurt in any way. "Did you see that, my hand just went right through her like it was nothing!" Sky looked over at Stella* and Sky* to see how they were reacting but when Sky looked over at them nothing had changed, they hadn't even moved an inch. It was impossible anyone who had heard Bloom's scream would at least had moved a little and just than he remembered that back in the Bedroom when Brandon freaked out yelling they didn't even looked their way or did anything.

"I don't think we are really here." Sky said looking de*son. "I think we can see everything but people here can't see or hear us, maybe that why you can't touch Stella*." Bloom didn't get the opportunity to answer him because just then Stella and Brandon cam up to them.

"Bloom are you okay?" Stella yelled to drown out Stella* and Sky*'s fighting.

"Yes I'm fine I think just I'm a little shock after my hand went through the other Stella." Bloom said and both Stella and Brandon looked very confused and shocked.

"Stella* and Sky* don't react or seems to noticed anything we do or said. Like I told Bloom before think we can see everything and the people can't see or hear us." Sky said

"I don't know about you two but I would like to get away from here before I lose my hearing." Brandon said.

"Yeah we should probably get going." Sky said and with that they all closed their eyes and tried to focus but it was hard to do with all of Sky* and Stella's* yelling.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews, I'm really grateful that you took time to do it. I had been having writers block so this was what i got. who do you think i should do next? I will upload as soon as i can.<strong>


	6. bloom

Bloom opened her eyes, she wasn't sure what to expect to see but she was a bit disappointed. She was standing in a white bedroom or at least she assumed it was a bedroom because of the big white Four-poster bed there was standing in the middle of the room. Bloom let go of Sky's hand and started walking over to the bed, she had a feeling there was more to the bed than met the eyes. When she got closer she noticed there was something on the bed, it was a little black book was the word _life _written on it, with gold letters. Bloom tried picking up the book but as before when she tried to touch Stella*, her hand went right through the book. Bloom's heart started beating fast, she didn't know why but suddenly she had the feeling that she needed to read what was in it.

"Finally I can hear what I'm thinking again." Sky said and she turned back to face him while laughing.

"Yeah me too."

"All I'm saying is that I feel there is something different about me and I think it has something to do with my real parents." They both turned to the door because the voices sounded like they were coming from behind the door.

"Come on Bloom, how different could your life be if you knew who your real parents were? If you ask me you have a pretty good life and you shouldn't spend your time wondering about stuff like that. What you should spent your time on is me your BFF and your hot new boyfriend who I still haven't met yet; so spill it what is it with this guy since I'm not allowed to meet him?" A tall blond girl said as she into the bedroom through the door with Bloom* right after her.

"There is nothing I just went to make sure he feels the same way about me before I introduce him to my crazy friend." Bloom* said smiling and closed the door as Bloom studied her; her hair was shorter than Bloom's but other than that they looked the same. Bloom looked over at Sky to see how he was reacting to what the blond girl had just said, he smiled at her when she looked at him but she could see a glimpse of hurt in his eyes.

"Bloom you need to have more confidence in yourself." The blond girl sat and sat down on the bed as Bloom now gave herself time to studied her; she had short hair like Tecna but with her black tight jeans and her white t-shirt that had the word Bitch written on it, she definitely did not remind Bloom of Tecna.

"I know that Susan; you have told me that since the first day we met." Bloom* said and sat down on the bed beside her friend.

"That is because it is true." Susan suddenly noticed the book on the bed and picked it up and when Bloom saw that her eyes grew big." What do we have here isn't that your diary, with all of your deep dark secrets?" Susan said playful and opened the book.

"Give me that." Bloom* said and tried to getting the book out of Susan hands but no use Susan was already reading it out lout. Bloom was full of excitement but somehow she got the feeling that she might. not like what she were about to hear.

"Dear diary I have been admitted for two months now and it has not gotten easier, living in a mental hospital. I know I'm not crazy I did start that fire with my bare hands; it was like magic I have never seen anything like it. Nobody believes me it is so frustrating, Mom and Dad says they believe me but I know they are only saying that because they don't want to upset me more than I am. I have never felt so alone; no friends or family around, not even a familiar face. Mom told me they were working on getting my out of here and in to a group home for teenagers "like me" whatever she meant by that. I'm only 19 I don't want to go to any group home; I want to go home to my mom, dad and all my friends." Bloom stood there shocked and couldn't get a word out. The Bloom that had never met Stella had found out that she had magical powers but no one believed her and thought she was crazy and so she got admitted at a mental hospital. All of that happen just because she had never met Stella and never went to Alfea.

"I don't want to hear anything more I just want to go home." Bloom said and Sky came up from behind her and put his arms around her.

"Okay I understand, just close your eyes and think about home."

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for the reviews, I'm really grateful that you took time to do it. Here is Bloom's part i know it is not much but i don't relly like her, sorry:. Please review, I love to hear what you think of it:) And I will upload as soon as i can but i got a lot of homework so it might take a while.**


	7. Layla

Layla opened her eyes as soon as she got the chance and as soon as she saw the big long oak tree table she knew where she were. They were in the dining hall of the palace of Andros and to Layla's surprise Nabu or the Nabu* from this world were sitting at the dinner table alone with a lot of books and papers around him on the table. Layla didn't want to waste any time and decided right away to go over and talk to Nabu* so she could get some answers to her questions and get home before it was too late.

"Hello." Layla said and walked over beside him." Hello can I ask you something?"

"I don't think he can hear you." Nabu said and the Nabu* who was sitting at the table turned his head to Layla's side but it looked like he was looking right through her. "or even see you." Just as Nabu finished talking, the double doors were opened by two guards and in walked Layla*.

"lets' just get this over with so we can go back to our life." Layla* said loudly as she walked over to the table and sat down, Layla and Nabu could see the guards who were standing by the doors waiting for Layla to dismiss them, both looked like they want to get away from there as fast as they could.

"Look I don't like is any more than you do but lets' us at least be civilized to each other." Both Layla and Nabu started wondering why they were both talking so loud. Layla* waved her hand and dismissed the guards

"Of cause we can be civilized to each other, but are you saying I'm not civilized now?" Layla said and sound pissed of meanwhile Nabu walked over to Layla.

"Not in a matter of fact you are one of the…."Than the doors closed completely and both Layla* and Nabu* smiled" That should give us about an hour or two before they check on us." Layla and Nabu looked at each other confused; what was going on one minute they sounded like they were going to have a fight the next they were smiling to each other, what was going on.

"More like three my mother is picking out her dress for the wedding, we are soon running out of time."

"I know my mother were bugging me yesterday about I still haven't tried my suit on, we need to find a way to get out of this fast without causing a major scandal." Now Layla understood what was going on they were trying to stop the wedding. They couldn't know each other very well because if they did they would know what she knew, that they were meant for each other. Okay she had to admit the way they started out wasn't normal with Nabu spying on her and introducing himself as Ophir but it had gotten them to know each other.

"This wouldn't take so long if we were more than two." Layla* said and took a book from Nabu*.

"I know but who can we trust, we can't risk our parents finding out that we are trying to stop the wedding. Do you have any friends we can trust?" Nabu* asked.

"I don't really have any friends; my parents raised me in a very traditional setting. They believe that princesses should conduct themselves in a strict manner and should be seen and not heard. They made sure that I was home schooled and I never was allowed to play with kids outside the palace, so I spent most of my childhood playing sport with the guards." Layla had told people about her childhood before and never really felt sad or sorry for herself; but looking at her other self while she was talking about her childhood made her feel sad and sorry for her.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, I know how it is being raised like that."

"You do?"

"Yes my parents raised me the same way and I'm sick of them trying to control me. It is liked they think they own me just because I'm their son." Layla recognized the look Layla* and Nabu* now shared, it was the look two people get when they realize that they are not alone that there are someone else like them.

"Seems like we have more in comment than I thought." Layla* said smiling to Nabu and they both started reading.

* * *

><p><strong>here you have it short but hopfully good. Thanks for the reviews, I'm really grateful that you took time to do it like alway. I will upload as soon as i can. And heliaersdfzxc i will upload my other story when i get a chapter done. <strong>


	8. brandon

Brandon opened his eyes to see if it really was true that he finally had gotten away from Stella* and Sky's* fighting. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was the black leather couch in front of him. On the couch he saw no one other than himself laying down on it and sleeping with his mouth opened and drool coming out of it. He could hear Stella giggle a little next to him and Brandon had to admit he looked pretty funny laying there. "Please tell me I don't look like that when I'm normally sleeping." Brandon said and turned to Stella who was still giggling.

"I'm sorry Shnookums but you do look like that when you are sleeping, well minus the drooling." Stella said just as Brandon* started moving a little but didn't woke up. The other Brandon looked around the room to see if he recognize anything but he didn't; not that there were much to recognize in the room, besides the couch the only furniture in the room was a little table with of cause a TV on it. The room didn't feel very warm and homey with the concrete floor and dusty grey colored walls no it felt more cold and depressing. Brandon noticed as he looked around the room that over by the door there was hanging a clock and he didn't like what he saw on it.

"We need to get out of here soon; we only have 15 minutes left." Brandon said with panic in his voice and before Stella could do or say anything, the door opened and a tall muscular guy walked in with red hair and blue eyes.

"Brandon we need to talk!" The guy cried and Brandon* jumped up looking from side to side to see what was going on, and when he saw the guy he relax again.

"Martin what is so imported, that we have to talk about it in the middle of the night." Brandon* growled as he made room for Martin to sit down.

"Well you broke your own record, you flirted with nineteen fairies and fourteen witches totaling of 33 girls within a day, now I think that is amazing but Kathy think this has something to do with that phone call you got a couple of days ago. I tried telling her everything is fine with you but you know her, as much as I love her she can be a pin in the you know what sometimes."

"You work me up to tell me about a conversation you had with your girlfriend?"

"I promised her I would talk to you so here I'm, oh and she said something about your friend Sky?"

"Me flirting with 33 girls within a day has nothing to do with Sky and Stella's engagement." Brandon squeezed Stella's hand to make sure she still were there; as a response she moved closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder, to let him know she were there for him.

"So that is why you are so moody lately miss dream girl is getting marry to your best friend, oh that got to hurt but there is one thing I never got with the whole Stella thing."

"What?"

"Sky only started dating Stella two years ago and both you and Sky knew Stella two years before that, so why didn't you make a move on her then? All the time I have known you, you have never been the shy one when it comes to girls."

"True but I know to stay away when I'm not wanted, Stella made it very clear to me from the first time we talked alone, that the only reason she was talking to me was so she could get on Sky good side. I tried to ignore the feelings I was having for her and it worked pretty well, until sky told me about the engagement. I know it is stupid I quit being Sky's squire but I couldn't stand the thought of seeing him with Stella by his side every day. Funny how life turns out I use to think the only reason I would stop being Sky's squire would be if one of us died or Sky got disowned, never thought it would be because of love."

"Come on you can't be so sad you barely know her and beside from what I have hear from you and others, she sounds like one of those self-centered girls who needs to be the center of attention all the time."

"You are only saying that because you don't know her like I do." Brandon almost burst out in laughter, because it all was so surreal to him. So this would have been his life if he didn't went to Redfountain; talking about his broken heart with a guy name Martin in the middle of the night. He would never in a million years have imagined that this was how it would turn out but now he had his answers, now he could get back home with Stella.

"Let's go home." Brandon said and Stella just nodded didn't say a word, he assumed she wanted to get away from here just as bad as he wanted to. So they closed their eyes and thought about getting home to where they belonged.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews; I'm really grateful that you took time to do it. I will upload as soon as I get around to editing the next chapter, which is with Nuba. Please review, I love to hear what you think :) <strong>


	9. Nabu

"Let's try again it have to work, we got all the answers we needed." Layla said for the sixth time, while Nabu* and Layla* had been reading in books trying to find a way out of getting married, Layla and Nabu had been trying to get home but no luck. He could see how frustrated she was by the way she was walking back and forth and he was just as frustrated himself, he couldn't figure out why they couldn't get back they had done everything the book told them to.

"Layla we have tried five times already I don't think we have gotten all the answers we need." Nabu said as he walked over to Layla behind her and put his arms around her, so she couldn't walk anymore." Look Judging by what I can see outside from the window, it is getting close to midnight. We need to be patience and relax maybe they are going to tell us something we need to know without even realizing it."

"They haven't even said a word, these last hours" Layla mumbled but he could feel she was relaxing in his arms, they stood there in silence and enjoyed each other end till Nabu* finally said something again and made them turn around so they were facing both Layla* and Nabu*.

"It is useless we are wasting our time." Nabu* said as he closed the book in front of him with frustration.

"We can't give up; not now not ever, we can't let our parents win because that would mean we are getting married." Layla* said and looked up from the book in front of her.

"You are right I'm sorry, I know you don't want this just as much as me. Seriously you must have been very disappointed when you first met me because I was so dismissive of you."

"No actually I know this is going to make me sound a little weird but I was glad you were so openly against it. I was afraid that you were one of those guys who does everything his parents wish for and thinks whatever that is, is the right thing."

"What are we going to do if we can't find a way out of this?" Nabu* looked like he was ready to give up and after hear him and Layla's conversation Nabu had realized something, the reason that they couldn't get home was because he hadn't gotten the answers he was looking for.

"I don't want to marry you but if I don't it is going to cause a major scandal for Andons if my parents aren't behind me and trust me; they are not going to be supporting me in anything that has to do with stopping the wedding." Nabu never went to Redfountain so he already knew how his life would be like, but what he had just realized was that what he wanted to find out was, if Layla would be marrying him because she had to or because she loved him.

"You do know that I'm marrying you because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, not because of my parents or anything else." Layla said like she had been reading his mind or something like that, as she turned around so they were standing face to face.

"I know, it is the same reason I'm marrying you. I know that our parents decided when we were born that we were going to get marry but that has nothing to do with the feelings I have for you. Because I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you neither, I'm looking forward to all the adventures we are going to have and when the time comes rule Andros with you. I promise I will try and do my best to make you happy because I love you."

"I'm already happy." Layla said and Nabu pulled her in and lightly kissed her lips.

"let's try to get home again I think this time it will work." Nabu said when they awhile after broke the kiss. They close their eyes and thought about getting home, home were everything wasn't as complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews; I'm really grateful that you took time to do it. I will upload as soon as I can and in the meanwhile please review, I love to hear what you think :) <strong>


	10. Tecna and Timmy

Tecna opened her eyes and the first thing she saw were a bookcase with a lot of old dusty books; and as she opened her eyes some more she could see there were not just one bookcase but more about thirty. The room she was standing in looked like an old library with some tables in the middle, where a lot of young people sitting with many books and computers. She let go off Timmy's hand and Timmy quickly used his free hand to open up the book that had the spell in it, which he somehow had ended up with. Tecna looked over to her side and saw no one other than herself sitting down by a table; her other self were looking very focused at the computer screen in front of her.

"Do you know where we are?" Tecna asked Timmy, wondering and also wanted to get it conformed where she were. Timmy was still looking down in the book and it didn't really seem like he was listening to what she was saying.

"No but it looks like a library." He said and finally looked up from the book as he talked, after a while." The book says that people can't see or hear us and we can't touch anything or anyone neither, we are kind of like a fly on the wall."

"It makes sense, that way the world we are in doesn't get disturbed by our presence." Tecna said and looked over by the door where a tall redhead girl walked in; the sound of her high heels hitting the floor made people look up from their books to who it was. And they looks got return with a smirk and a wink from girl in light green sundress. Even Tecna* looked away from her computer screen to see who was disturbing the peace and to Tecna's surprise Tecna* rolled her eyes when she saw who it was. The girl walked right over to Tecna* and sat down beside her.

"Studying again, Tecna you need to stop reading so mush and start living a little." The girls grinned and whispered to Tecna* so Tecna barely could hear it. Both Timmy and Tecna watched with excitement, to see how the scene before them was going to unfold.

"Kimmy what you are saying makes no sense; you can't study if you are not alive, so therefore when I'm studying I'm living." Tecna* whispered back to the girl who name apparently was Kimmy, Tecna* were clearly confused about her comment.

"I need to hang out with more normal people, who don't take my words so literally." Kimmy whispered, thinking out loud without realizing it.

"Hey I'm normal, a little more intelligent than average but still I'm normal." Tecna* said in a high tone that made the people who was studying around her, turn their heads and hiss for her to be quiet.

"Anyway I just come by to get you this book; you must have forgotten it at the apartment it was laying on the coffee table. I thought that since you are to stick with your story that you and Timmy are only studying together, you would need the book to make it look real." It was obvious that kimmy was trying to tease Tecna* but Tecna* however didn't seem to get what she was trying doing.

"I already have all the books I need; Timmy and me are only studying and not dating which you already know." Tecna* whispered in a matter of fact tone to Kimmy, while Timmy and Tecna looked at each other thought the same thing. That they must be talking about the other Timmy.

"If that is true then you won't mind if I join you." Kimmy whispered trying to see if Tecna* was bluffing or not, but Tecna* just went back to her computer screen.

"You are welcome too but I don't think you will understand anything."

"Are you saying that I'm stupid?"

"No you just don't understand how a computer works, let alone how to use one."

"I know how to use a computer." Kimmy was clearly offended by Tecna* comment; she showed it by crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air like a six year old would do, when they get offended.

"You hit your computer to get it to turn on and when you think it works to slow, you start tapping work faster over and over again." Tecna* whispered as she moved her computer closer to herself, just as the door opened again and Timmy* walked in with his computer in his hands.

"Hey girls." Timmy whispered as he sat down and looked over at Kimmy, while adjusting his glasses so they were sitting properly. "Are you joining us today kimmy?"

"Yes I'm Timmy." Kimmy was very interested in studying, so instead she started asking Timmy* questions." So Timmy how did you and Tecna met?"

"We went to the same high school, Zenith school for gifted children." Timmy* placed his computer on the table in front of him." And we stayed in touch after that since we both are studying at the IT University of Zenith." Timmy started thinking back five years ago when he had to decide what school to go to, he ended up choosing Redfountain because he wanted to prove to himself that he could do more than fix computers. Of course he was happy knowing what he knows now, that he had chosen Redfountain but that didn't stop him from wondering if this was the right lifestyle for himself.

"And when did you two start dating?"

"Kimmy I have told you before Timmy and me are not dating, he is dating Denise Anderson." Tecna* whispered in a calm tone while looking very mad at Kimmy meanwhile Tecna herself was a little in shock, Timmy* had a girlfriend? Of course she knew it was a possibility and that it wasn't the Timmy she knew but that didn't stop her, from feeling jealousy rising inside her and it didn't feel very good or very comfortable for that matter.

"Really, you are dating Denise molli Anderson." Kimmy said and sounded very skeptical.

"Yes I'm but I think we should get starting on studying." Timmy* said when everyone in the library was looking at them once again and they didn't look as friendly as last time, and that was saying a lot.

"I think we have seen enough, it doesn't seem like our life have change that much because we didn't went Alfea and Redfountain." Tecna said and turned to Timmy, who was looking like he was thinking about something that were troubling him.

"Maybe not a lot but there are something there have change, like we are only friends here."

"Yes that is true but I still think it is time for us to get home, to where we belong." Tecna just wanted to get away from the feelings she was having; so she took his hand and they closed their eyes and thought about getting home.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews; I'm really grateful that you took the time to do it. Thank to <strong>**winxclub1999 for pointing out that I have misspelled Andros in my ****previous chapter. ****I will upload the next chapter as soon as i can, meanwhile Please review, I love to hear what you think :)**


	11. musa and riven

They were standing out on the street fighting about who fault it were that they had ended up there where neither Musa* or Riven* were, for four hours now and they had figured out a long time ago that people couldn't see, hear or touch them because people had walked right through them many times. Musa was sick of it she just wanted to go home but she couldn't not before she had gotten answered her questions. Both her and Riven were standing on the sidewalk outside an apartment building in fact the whole block where apartment buildings. "Why can't you just for one minute stop fighting me and start working **with **me, I swear sometimes I wonder why we are still together."

"Maybe we shouldn't be together than." Riven said and Musa's heart stopped for a minute, but she didn't think at all when she answered.

"Maybe you are right." The both just looked at each other didn't know what to said or do now; they had both been so cut up in the moment that they had said things they didn't mean. Suddenly their eye contact got broken by someone walking in between them; and when Musa got a look at that someone she saw it was Riven*." That's you." She said a little shocked.

"Yeah." Were Riven's, only response.

Riven* walked into the apartment building and walked up the first set of stairs as Musa and Riven follow him in silence, he turned to the left when he reached the first floor and stopped outside a door. Riven* bent down and lifted the doormat up as he took a key from under it. "Some things never change." He mumbled to himself as he unlocked the front door and opened it, they followed him in to what looked like was a living room and a kitchen. The apartment looked old but Musa thought it had its own charm to it with the old curved and worn out floor and the little windows, while Riven thought it was a crappy apartment with an old worn out kitchen that looked like it was going to fall apart any minute. Riven* through his bag by the door and looked around the room as if he were searching for something or someone and as he did that Riven took the chance to get a closer look at himself. It was just like looking in a mirror and he had to say he liked what he saw; he looked strong and confident like nothing in the world could touch him but suddenly Riven's* expression changed to what looked like disappointment. And that got Riven to wondering what it was that Riven* had hoped to see or find, when he entered the apartment. A door opened up and someone started to talk.

"Sami is that you?" Out of the door came Musa* wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, it looked like she had been on her way to bed. Musa* stopped in the door way and looked right at Riven*. " Riven! " Musa cried, now everything went fast from the big smile that appeared on Musa's* face to her running up to Riven* and throwing her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Riven's* arms didn't take long to find the way around Musa* to hug her and to supported her weight.

"I told you, you couldn't stand being away from me for two months." Riven* said as Musa* leaned her forehead against his, so she were looking into his eyes. Riven saw now that Riven's* expression changed from disappointed to grinning like a moron, it was clear that it was Musa* that made him do that.

"I thought you were only coming back tomorrow." Musa was also looking at the couple and looked at Musa*; her eyes were sparking with happiness as she looked at Riven*. It made Musa wondering if she had the same spark in her eyes when she was looking at Riven.

"Well I thought, I better put you out of your misery and com home a day before."

"No you didn't you missed me that's why; you want to put yourself out of your misery." Musa* said and got her legs down on the ground again but not letting go of his neck.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night." Riven* smirked and then got a more serious expression "By the way you really shouldn't leave your spare key lying under your doormat; I could have been a burglar or a serial killer."

"Riven we have had this conversation many times before, I'm still going to have that key under the doormat and I'm not moving." Musa* said and kissed him and that went on for a while end till Riven*pulled apart for air.

"I don't get why you like this apartment so much, it is a dump and you can affront a much better place."

"True my singing career is going good so I can affront a much better place but those other places isn't going to have the same charm or character as this one has. Besides Sami is here and I like having her as my roommate."

"Speaking of the devil, where is she?"

"Her and her boyfriend had their first fight and she totally overreacted and now they are in couple's therapy which led to them going on a camping trip this weekend." Musa * said as she took her arms away from his neck and turned around, so she was now standing with her back to him and his arms round her waist.

"Therapy over one fight; imagine if we went every time we had a fight, we would be living in that therapies' office." Somehow both Musa and Riven found Riven* comment very comforting; first of all neither of them had expected this; they thought they would never had met if it wasn't for the fact that they went to Alfea and Redfountain. Second of all they just had a major fight where they almost broke up and then they came in to this apartment, where the Musa* and Riven * seem too been as happy as can be. So to know that it wasn't all as it seems, comforted them.

"Yeah we do fight al lot; but we wouldn't be us if we didn't and half the times we fighting it is about something else then what we are fighting about."

"Like the time when we were fighting about what movie to watch; but really it was about you didn't want me to join the army."

"Or the time we were fighting about what kinds of sex were the best; but really it was about you didn't like me going out so much when you were gone." Riven thought about and strangely enough it made sense what they were saying. It was like that half the times they fought over something; but that also meant that the fights him and Musa had lately had to be really about something that Musa was upset about, but what? "Anyway how long do I have you for this time before you have to go back?"

"Three weeks, I know is not a lot of time but like you said when we first met; it's not how much time you have, it is how you use it that counts."

"Can you believe it this over a year ago we met at that club that night, wow time go's fast by."

"Yes easy, but I can't believe that we haven't seen each other in two whole months and we are standing here talking." Riven* said and started kissing Musa* down her neck.

"Race you to the bedroom!" Musa* said and ran out of his grip while laughing and Riven* ran after her into the bedroom and closed the door.

"They seem happy." Musa said when they were left behind alone in the living room.

"Let's just go home." Riven said as he was deep in thoughts, so they closed their eyes and thought about getting home.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews; I'm really grateful that you took time to do it. now the story over soon and I will upload as soon as I can and in the meanwhile please review, I love to hear what you think :) <strong>


	12. Ending

Now after everyone was finished telling what they had experienced shortly, they were all standing deep in thoughts. Yes now they had gotten answered all of their questions; Bloom would have never found out she was a fairy because she never met Stella. Sky never married Diaspro, but end up being engaged to Stella. Stella was still as self-centered as she was when they first met her, if not more. Brandon were heartbroken and lived in a cold, depressing apartment and no longer Sky´s squire.

Flora for sure wasn't anything like the other her that had some serious mother issues. Helia would had stayed at his old school but not must ells had changed. Musa apparently had a music career and was together with Riven. Tecna and Timmy were friends who to went to the same high school. And last but not least Layla and Nabu were engaged but didn't want to get marry.

"We should look on the bright side, we are all back here again and all in one piece." Sky said breaking the silence as he were standing by the big window with his right arm around Bloom, who still was pretty shaken up by seeing the other her admitted at a mental hospital.

"And back together with the people we belong with." Brandon added and looked down at Stella who gave him a smile. It was nice getting back from that other crazy world where almost everything and everyone were changed or like a completely other person.

"You can't even imagine how horrified I was when I found out the other me was engaged to Sky of all people, no offence sky." Stella said being a little over dramatic and looked over at Sky. There was nothing wrong with Sky she just preferred being with Brandon were she belonged.

"None taken, I'm glad things are back to normal." And Sky really were happy, which everyone ells also were.

"I think we all are but you all have to admit it was interesting see what we would be like." Timmy said.

"Yes Timmy it was, even though my life hadn't changed that must I learn something." Helia said, Timmy was right he absolutely thought it had been interesting. But this experience had also been full with the feelings of excitement, surrealism and sadness as the scenes unfolded before them.

"What is that?" Flora asked curious.

"I'm going to spend more time with my family. Seeing and hearing the other me talk about his family problems, made me realized that I maybe don't appreciate my family like I should. I spent so much time with you guys that you have all become like a second family to me and there is nothing wrong with that, it is just that I realize that I haven't been spending any time with my "first family". They all nodded, Helia was right they all had become like family since they spent so much time to together.

"I get it I feel the same way, I can't remember the last time I went to visit my family, only to be with them and not because of some holyday or a birthday." Flora felt guilty about it had been so long since she last had visited her family and she knew after what she just had seen that she had to do something about it.

"So are you going home to Linphea?" Layla asked who leaned against Nuba.

"Planning on it this weekend but first of all I think i should call my mother and tell her how much I love her. If there is anything that I have learn to day is that we should be grateful for what we have."

"I suppose you are right Flora but I'm just grateful don't know any Denise Anderson." Tecna said without thinking about it, making everyone turn to look at her. She didn't know why but she couldn't really let that whole Denise thing out of her head.

"Do I sense jealousy?" Bloom asked playful and laughed with the others when Tecna turned bright red.

"No I just would have been awkward that all." Tecna lied. "Beside didn't any of you feel awkward seeing the other you?"

"Yeah I thought it was a bit awkward." Musa said and everyone looked confused at her.

"What was awkward in your situation?" Layla asked what everyone else what thinking.

"That is a long story let's just say I learn something too today. Sometimes when you are fighting it is really about something else you are fighting about and what you said in the heat of the moment you don't really mean." Musa looked over at Riven trying to make him understand that it was her discrete way of telling him that she didn't mean it when she said maybe they shouldn't be together.

"Plus you learned that you couldn't stand being away from me for two months." Riven added to letting her know he understood it without the others finding out what they really were talking about.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry, any one care to join me down to the dining hall?" Nabu said and started walking.

"Of course." Layla said and the other started responding similar and talking about what they were going to have as they joined Nabu and Layla on the way to the dining hall. Yes they had all ways known that Alfea and Redfountain had a big impact on who they were today and who they were with but never had they thought it was this big. So as they made their the way to the dining hall the all thought the exactly same thing; that they were lucky they had chosen Alfea and Redfountain because without two schools they never would had been part of this little "family".

* * *

><p><strong>The end, I never been good at endings but here you got it. Sorry it took me so long to update but school comes first and has been pretty crazy lately. Thanks for the reviews I'm really grateful that you took the time to do it and I hope you will take the time and review this chapter too. Like always I love to hear what you think ;)<strong>


End file.
